


The King and the Bowman

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Love at First Sight, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard thinks he has to visit Thranduil's tent to discuss the next day's battle strategy, but everything does not wuite happen the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Bowman

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that english is not my first language and that this is only my second fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. :)

Bard war exhausted, mentally and physically. May the stubbornness of the dwarves be damned. Why for heaven’s sake did Thorin Oakenshield have to break his promise. What did he need the tons over tons of gold for? There was so much of it inside the Erebor and the King under the Mountain would not even give a small part of it for the people of Laketown who had lost everything.  
Bard sighed. He did not want to bring even more death and pain over his people, but he had to. There was no other chance. They needed gold to rebuild their existence, they needed gold to be able to keep the trade going.  
Bard had to rest, tomorrow he would have to lead fishermen and bargemen, men too old and too young to fight into battle, when some of them had never even held a sword in their hands. Though they were ready, Bard had seen it in their eyes that evening. They were ready to give everything, and they trusted Bard. Everyone thought that he’d bring them a victory. But on the other side was not too sure.  
He would really like to have the confidence of the Elvenking. Thranduil seemed to never doubt himself, all of his being represented pure confidence. Though the King of the Woodland Realm had one big advantage, he was more beautiful than anything Bard had ever seen. His hair seemed to be made of silk, his skin shone bright like starlight. Something in Bard’s stomach twisted when he thought about Thranduil, he knew this feeling, it was the same he’d get when he had looked at his wife. Bard shrugged and pushed the thought beside. “There is no time no to think of such things.” Bard said to himself and started to walk towards his tent.  
He had just started to undress himself in order to go to bed, when he heard a voice from outside. “Bard of Laketown, King Thranduil demands to see you. Visit his tent within 30 minutes.” Bard could hear his footsteps leaving.  
What did the Elvenking want to discuss at this time? Did he not know that men needed their well-earned night rest, even though elves might not? Bard was quite angry about having to leave his tent again to discuss political themes and battle strategies in the middle of the night when he really needed to rest. But then again this conversation would give him the chance to drink some more wine with Thranduil and to just look at him a little longer. What was the matter anyways, he would have to go visit the Elvenking, if he wanted to or not.  
Bard rose from his the edge of his bed and got re-dressed. Only few people were still outside at such a late hour, most of them elves who had taken over the night watch.  
Reaching Thranduil’s tent Bard did not really know what to do so he stood in front of the entrance for a minute or so and finally decided to draw attention to himself by unquietly clearing his throat.  
“Come in Bowman, there is no need to wait,” was the immediate response from inside. Bard entered and froze in place. Thranduil lay on top of an enormous bed in between dozens of silken pillows. Bard could only stare. The Elvenking had taken off his floor-long silken robe and his delicate boots and was only wearing is leggings-like pants and a maroon coloured tunic. The sight was breathtaking.  
Bard was still standing in the entrance, staring at Thranduil, who petted the bed to his right and gestured Bard to take a seat. While he walked over to the bed Bard could feel his cheeks blush, the had to be burning in the brightest pink, he thought. This was the most embarrassing situation Bard had ever, ever, ever been in. And he still had not said a single word. What the Elvenking had to think! Bard was so embarrassed he could not even look at Thranduil.  
“Good evening, Master Bowman! I thought this setting to be a lot more comfortable than sitting at a desk. Especially after a day that is as long and exhausting as the one we had today.”  
“G-Good evening, m-my King.” Oh my, it was getting worse and worse. Bard wished he could just surreptitiously die or disappear. Why did he make such a big deal of this anyways? They would just be discussing their battle strategy for the next day. In the middle of the night. Alone, in a tent. Sitting on Thranduil’s bed. But hey, there was nothing really unusual about this situation, was it? When he looked down, Bard realized that he had a little problem going on down there, or a big one, since the bulge in his pants was not hard to be seen.  
“Why does this have to me?” Bard asked himself, and the voice way back in his head whispered “Because you are so very lonely” And it was true, Bard was lonely.  
“Are you still with me?” Thranduil’s voice pulled Bard back to reality.  
“Y-Yes, my Lord. I’m sorry.”  
“Tell me bowman, why are you so nervous?”  
“I am not, my King. I am just tired, I am not used to having to decide about my people’s fate.”  
“So why don’t we talk about something else. Something a little more relaxing.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, bowman. Whatever you like to talk about. It is hard to find relaxation these days.” Thranduil’s face was only centimeters away from Bard’s. He could smell the smell of Thranduil’s skin, of wood and spring and starlight. The most arousing odour Bard had ever smelled. And without thinking Bard pressed a kiss to the Evlenking’s warm, soft lips. He froze, realizing that he had just done something that could get him executed. But for his surprise Thranduil kissed him back, deep and longingly. When their lips parted and Bard could look his king in the eyes they were dark with lust.  
They kissed again, this time even harder, pressing their bodies together until there was no space left between them at all. While they were kissing the quickly removed each other’s clothes, throwing them all across the space. Thranduil’s lips explored every last bit of skin on the bowman’s neck, who moaned but then suddenly felt a little anxious.  
“I-ah I have never done this-mh before. Not with a man I mean.”  
Thranduil lifted his head and looked directly into Bard’s eyes.  
“Don’t worry darling, I’ll be as gentle as possible. And if it is still too much for you, just say so and I will stop immediately.”  
Thranduil kissed a way from Bard’s mouth, down his throat, along his bellybutton, until he reached his destination. Bard pulsing cock. Bard could only hum and moan in pleasure when Thranduil’s tongue slid over his whole length, then circling around it’s head. Bard’s hips jerked forward when the king’s mouth closed around his cock. Thranduil could not help it any longer, Bard’s moans made him loose his mind, so he started fisting himself.  
After pleasuring the bowman orally for some time, Thranduil thought it was time to continue. He rose from the bed to fetch a bottle of lavender scented oil, which he covered his covered his fingers in. He spread Bard’s legs and carefully placed one finger on his entrance, pushing softly. Bard was really tight, which was no surprise, since he had not done this before. After a moment Thranduil pushed a second finger in always watching Bard’s face, to see if he was okay. He scissored Bard open, finally adding a third finger. Bard sighed, but rather in pleasure than in pain.  
“Are you sure, you really want this, Bard?”  
“I wanted you since I saw you for the first time. Yes, I am sure.”  
“Okay then.”  
Thranduil covered himself in oil and pressed the tip of his cock against Bard’s entrance. Then he pushed and entered the bowman with one smooth thrust. Both men moaned aloud, Bard because of the stimulation of nerves that he did not even know of until that moment, and Thranduil because of the tightness and the warmth of Bard. He could not stop himself and immediately started thrusting, slow and careful at first but soon he increased the pace.  
The pleasure Bard felt could not be described. The more the pace increased the more often hit that one sweet spot inside of him. He fisted himself while Thranduil fucked him, the pleasure was so overwhelming that he cried out Thranduil’s name.  
“Yes-aaaaaah THRANDUIL, aaaah go aaaaaah haaaarder!”  
And Thranduil did, now hitting the sweet spot with every thrust. Bard could not hold on for much longer and came all over his chest just before Thranduil came inside of Bard, filling him with his warm seed.  
The orgasm was so strong that Thranduil collapsed on top of Bard.  
“Will you sleep here tonight? Please, I want you to stay.”  
Bard was overwhelmed once more, the Elvenking had not demaded. He had asked.  
After this question, Bard was sure that he was undeniably falling for Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. And it felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
